Keeping Secrets
by annabethchase119
Summary: Percy has been asked by the gods to join the US Army, and he accepts. But one day before he leaves, Annabeth finds out she is pregnant. She decides not to tell Percy until he comes home 5 months later? How will that go down? Rated T because I'm paranoid. ONE-SHOT


**I was sick today, and decided to write a fanfiction where Percy is in the military. Shout out and big thanks to all of those who leave their loved ones to fight for America's freedom.**

 **DISLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Annabeth POV:**

After all we had been through, after all of the wars we had lived through, Percy Jackson just HAD to go back to war. We are both 24 years old, and I have my degree in architecture. We had been married for about three years when the gods had come to Percy, asking him to apply for the US Army, and that rarely happens. So, I encouraged him to do it. It isn't every day that the gods themselves beg demigods to help out the mortal world. There was likely something bigger going on that they were letting us know of. So, I had just sent him off for 5 months to go fight for our country in Iraq.

Little did he know, that we had a baby on the way…

I know… I should've told him, but I had found out only yesterday, and he had left today. I didn't want to hold him back. It will just make our reunion a little more interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One month later:

 _That stupid Seaweed Brain_ was the only thing running through my mind as I vomited up my insides into the toilet. I sat on my knees, clutching my hair and sweating as I was hit with the morning sickness. He is supposed to be here, holding my hair, and rubbing my back while giving words of encouragement. But no. He's on the other side of the world, risking his life, and doesn't even know the he is going to be a father. _Annabeth, don't blame him. He doesn't know that you're pregnant. You didn't tell him._ That is was the rational side of my head is saying, and we all know that it's right. It is just easier to be mad at him, but really I'm angry with myself. Please bring him home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two months later:

My first pregnancy wasn't supposed to go like this. Percy was supposed to be here at my doctor's appointment with me, as he held my hand and looked at the ultrasound proudly. Oh, he would be so proud. I can't believe that I am keeping this from him. I miss him so much, and on the rare occasions when we get to Skype, I just want to burst out that I am pregnant, but I can't do that to him. I can't distract him. Because if he is distracted in war, he might be too distracted to see a bullet that he may have otherwise dodged. No distractions for Seaweed Brain. But, instead of having him with me through all of my appointments, it is Sally. I told her that I was pregnant and she nearly threw a party. I made her swear on the River Styx not to tell Percy, and she did, though I don't think that she was too happy about it. And she is right, he deserves to know, but I explained my logic, and she seemed to understand. She had given me a sad smile with watery eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Three months later:

I am out of my first trimester. Percy will be seeing me in just two months. You can't even tell I'm pregnant though. My belly isn't showing at all. It is getting more and more difficult to hide this from him. He tells me over Skype that we will be closer than ever when he gets home. I hope that that's true. I hope that this secret will only bring us closer. I only have to go two more months until I see my Seaweed Brain. This is killing me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four months later:

Baby Jackson is growing like a weed. Baby is approximately the size of an avocado. And the doctor knows the baby's gender. But, I didn't find it out. I think of all things, Percy should at least be with me for that. Just one more month. I still pray everyday that he will come home. Please. Bring him home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five months later:

Today is the day. Today is the day that Percy comes home. He will walk through the tunnel and see me. I don't know how he will react. I have a little belly, but I can somewhat conceal it if I wear baggy sweatshirts, so that's what I'm wearing. I am so scared to see what he thinks of this. In just four months, Seaweed Brain will be a dad, and I will be a mom. I hope this goes as I have been planning it to go. But, I also think that I have made somewhat of a mistake.

Sally and I are waiting (not so) patiently. She is impatient from excitement, and I am impatient from nerves. In just a few minutes, I will see my Seaweed Brain once again. I can't wait to see his handsome features, and his beautiful green eyes. I have decided to try and keep my pregnancy a secret until we get home to our apartment. I don't want to throw that kind of news on him in public.

He should have been out here by now. The passengers for his flight had started filing out of the tunnel ten minutes ago, they were still coming, but the flow seemed to be less and less. _What if he missed his flight? The last time we skyped was one week ago, between then and now could he have die- No Annabeth you can't do this to yourself. Stop thinking like that. Damn pregnancy hormones. Stop crying Annabeth, he is fine._ My thoughts were interrupted by the sighting of a tall, tan, muscled man stepping out of the tunnel. He was in his uniform, and his raven black hair was trimmed short, shorter than I'd ever seen. He made eye contact with me and I let out a huge sigh I didn't realize I was holding. I started on a run for him, and when we collided, I felt the weight of a thousand pounds drop off my shoulders. My Seaweed Brain was home. He was home. My nose was nuzzled into the nook of his neck and he still smelled of ocean breeze. He pulled me into a kiss that was filled with desperation. It was then that I'd realized that I had made a mistake not telling him that he was going to have a child. He pulled away and said, "You look so beautiful. Please don't ever let me leave again Wise Girl. I love you so much." I pulled him into another kiss and whispered how much I loved him against his lips. We finally pulled away, but he still kept me close. After Percy had reconciled with Sally, the three of us walked out towards the parking lot.

We had parted ways with Sally, and Percy was driving us back to our little apartment, when out of nowhere I started crying. It wasn't just a tear here, and a tear there kind of cry either, I was sobbing. Percy looked over at me concerned, "Baby what's wrong?" At the word 'baby', I started crying even harder. Percy finally pulled over into a somewhat vacant parking lot, those are hard to find in New York though, and he finally managed to coax out what was wrong with me. "I'm pregnant Seaweed Brain." I said between sobs. He looked at me in disbelief, and said "I don't believe you." I let out a sob, and lifted up my sweatshirt to reveal my little belly. "You should." I whispered. He put a mask across his face, and drove us the rest of the way home. When we'd gotten to our apartment, he still opened my door as the gentleman he was, but I could tell he was upset with me. When we'd gotten inside, what was supposed to be a happy environment was tense. He dropped his duffle bag, and headed to the shower.

After Percy got ready for bed, I did too. I took a shower, and let the tears run in harmony with the water. I hope I haven't ruined my marriage. I should've told him. I am a bad person. That was so wrong of me. I tried to take as long as possible getting ready for bed. After I finished, I walked back through the master bedroom where Percy was watching TV. We hadn't spoken since the car ride home. I kept my tears in as I walked towards the door. It looked like I would be sleeping in the spare bedroom tonight. Just as I was about to walk out of the room Percy said, "Who was it?" I turned around confused. "What?" "You heard me. Who was it?" He asked angrily. I looked at him shocked. Did he seriously think that I had cheated on him? "Do you really think I would cheat on you?! It was you, idiot!" I yelled. His expression turned from one of anger to one of shock. "Wait, what? That's my baby?" "Of course it is Percy. Did you really think that I would cheat on you? While you were gone, I was a shell of who I used to be. Without you, I am nothing. How could I ever cheat on you?" I turned around to head down the hall, when he said, "I'm really going to be a dad?" I turned back around to find him looking at me with an excited but hurt look on his face. I nodded at him softly. "Why didn't you tell me Wise Girl?" "I didn't want to distract you. My reasons were completely selfish, and I wouldn't blame you if you hated me. I thought that if I were to tell you, that you either would come home when they needed you. Or I thought that I would distract you, and you might die from distraction. I'm so sorry Percy… I am a horrible person. I understand if you don't want this anymore." He looked at me shocked. Then he climbed out of our bed wearing just his plaid pajama pants and it was hard not to ogle at his muscled body. Instead of yelling at me or telling me how wrong I was, he just wrapped me in his arms. I was so surprised, that my tears turned into a hiccup. "Why are you being so nice to me Percy? I didn't tell you. I kept one of the biggest moments of our life together away from you! You're supposed to hate me! Yell at me! Do something! I don't deserve your forgiveness!" I screamed while hitting his chest. He just took it, and when I was done, he gently grabbed my arms. "Annabeth listen to me. I don't hate you. I could never hate you. How could I hate someone that I'm in love with? Annabeth we have been through Tartarus together. We have survived wars together, and now apart as well. Annabeth, even though I wish that you would have told me, that does not mean that I could ever hate you." I pulled myself into his warm embrace that I have been missing for months. I only got a taste of it at the airport. He pulled away and pushed the hem of my sweatshirt up to see my belly. He smiled proudly at the little swell and bent down. "Hi Baby Jackson. It's your daddy." He said to my stomach after pressing his lips to my belly button. I nearly choked on a sob, but this time it was from tears of happiness.

Finally, after lots of reconciling and hugging he pulled me to our bed. He kissed me on my lips, and I could tell that everything was okay between us. After a while, he pulled away, but his forehead was against mine. "Wise Girl, you know I love you right?" "I love you too Seaweed Brain." "But next time we have a baby, please tell me that you're pregnant. That will just give me one MORE amazing reason to come home." I smiled and said, "I promise Seaweed Brain." He planted one more kiss on my lips and cuddled up beside me. We lay there for a while, just taking in each other's presence. He was rubbing my belly and I couldn't refrain from smiling. Out of the blue, he said "Wise Girl, is it a boy or a girl?" I turned to face him and said, "Only the doctor knows, I wanted to find that out with you." "Oh thank the gods, you are letting me be here for something." He joked. How did I get so lucky?

 **Well.. I hope you guys liked it. I love reviews, and they honestly keep me going. So please hit that button below and let me know what you thought. Thanks guys :)**

 **Annabethchase119**


End file.
